Conventionally, it is proposed that in an existing pipe, a profile strip in which joint portions are formed at both side edge portions and a reinforcing material continuously formed in the longitudinal direction are individually supplied, the reinforcing material is sequentially attached to predetermined positions of the profile strip immediately before a spiral pipe is produced, mutually adjacent joint portions of the profile strip to which the reinforcing material is attached are joined to each other, and, thus, a spiral pipe is produced for refurbishing the existing pipe.
In this sort of method for refurbishing an existing pipe, it is known that a reinforcing material is attached in advance to a profile strip to form a reinforcing material-attached profile strip, and the reinforcing material-attached profile strip is wound about a drum and transported to a site (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Furthermore, conventionally, a method for refurbishing an existing pipe is also proposed in which a profile strip in which joint portions are formed at both side edge portions is supplied to a pipe-producing machine disposed in a manhole, the supplied profile strip is spirally wound by the pipe-producing machine, mutually adjacent joint portions are joined to each other to produce a spiral pipe, and the produced spiral pipe is inserted into the existing pipe while being rotated (see Patent Document 2, for example).
In the pipe-producing machine used in this refurbishment method, a pipe-producing roller that joins an already formed spiral pipe and a newly supplied profile strip to each other is disposed at a fixed position, and the produced spiral pipe is inserted into the existing pipe while being rotated.
Furthermore, a method for refurbishing an existing pipe is also known in which, using a pipe-producing machine in which a joining mechanism having an outer roller and an inner roller is disposed at an attachment frame, the pipe-producing machine moves in the existing pipe in the axial direction while being revolved, and, thus, the joining mechanism pinches a profile strip to form a spiral pipe, and the produced spiral pipe is left behind in the existing pipe (see Patent Document 3, for example).    1. Patent Document 1: JP H11-34166A    2. Patent Document 2: JP H6-190922A    3. Patent Document 3: JP H8-200547A